Teasing's Mean
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Happy Valentines Day! Raven forgets an important rule. Never feed chocolate to animals, Beast Boy's included. BBxRae Enjoy!


**Happy Valentines Day! Spend it with the people you love, and who love you too. I know I will, cuz it's my favourite day of the year!**

**I Don't Own Teen Titans, But I Wish I Had Some Chocolate...**

**Teasing's Mean**

**Valentines Day**

As Raven made her way down the deserted corridors of Titans Tower, she thought about one person. One green person to be exact. Yes, Beast Boy was what Raven's mind was occupied with. Why? Someone would ask. The answer was simple. Today was Valentines Day. Because of that, Raven had a bag of chocolates in her hands, and was now looking for Beast Boy. Again, you'd ask, why? Beast Boy had captured Raven's heart the minute they met, years ago. Since then, his hold over her grew stronger every day.

_I don't even know why I like him, _Raven said to herself. _Because he's perfect. _Affection answered the girl, a sigh in her voice. Instead of arguing with her emotion, Raven just said nothing. How could she oppose to what Affection was saying, when she knew she was right?

Raven entered the commons room, to find who she was looking for. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, lost in thought. However, he caught her scent and practically jumped to his feet, a huge, stupid, childish grin on his face. "Hiya Rae-Rae!' He ran up to her, "Whatcha doin'?"

"I was looking for you." She said, a small, barely noticeable blush on her cheeks.

"Why?"

"Happy Valentines Day." Her blush increased by five hundred and she thrust the bag of candies into his hands. Then she turned on her heal, and walked into the kitchen, ignoring Beast Boy's soft yet confused stare. As she started on her tea, she felt his presence behind her but ignored it. Best not to embarrass herself in front of the teams version of the Joker. Once Raven had started her tea, she thought one look couldn't be that bad. What she saw was not what she expected.

Beast Boy had finished most of the chocolates, and was looking at Raven weirdly. She recognized the look. It what he used to give Terra. _Daaaaaang it. _Raven thought, being reminded of her brother-like team mate, Cyborg.

"BeastBoy..."

He took a step towards her, and instead of moving out of the way, like she thought she would have done, Raven stayed put. Even when he moved closer to her, she did nothing. Soon, Beast Boy's body was barely a centimetre away from hers. "You smell good." With that, he pressed his nose against the base of her neck. His voice wasn't normal. It was slurred, and sloppy.

"Beast Boy." Raven said sternly, "What are you doing?"

"Smelling you." He said, then moved away. "You know, you're really pretty too. No, not pretty, beautiful."

_Okay, _Raven thought, _Something's wrong. _Suddenly, something dawned in Raven's mind. Beast Boy was part animal. There were chemicals in chocolate. Chemicals not suited for animal consumption. _Azar! What have I done? I should have known. How could I be so stu-_

Raven was cut off by Beast Boy's lips, which were now pressed up against her's. At first, she strained against it, then melted into his arms. It was, so, incredible. The way his one hand held her waist, the other her face. His tooth scratched her bottom lip softy, making her heart jump to her throat. Before she knew it, Raven had her arms tight around his neck, their tongues fighting for dominance. Warmth built up inside her body, starting at her toes and reaching to the top of her head.

Beast Boy pulled away just in time. Both were panting heavily, and smiling widely. Then though, Raven came to her senses. Putting her hand in his chest (it caused her to flush red, Beast Boy certainly wasn't the little boy he was when they first met), Raven pushed him away. Beast Boy's face looked heartbroken.

"Beast Boy, I can't-"

"I love you."

Raven stopped. "Did I hear you right?"

"I love you." Beast Boy said. All that was in his eyes was truth.

_Remember, _Raven said to herself, _it's not Beast Boy. It's the chemicals from the chocolate. Even if that's harder to believe than if Slade went good._ Raven placed a hand on his head. Right before she sent her magic through him to make him sleep, Raven kissed him softly on the lips and whispered, "I love you too."

Then, for Beast Boy, it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

Beast Boy woke up on the couch, a funny feeling in his stomach. _Wha- _He sat up, rubbing his head. All he remembered was Raven giving him chocolate, then eating it. After that, it was all fuzzy. _Now how do I get around that obstacle? _Beast Boy thought. Then, it came to him. Getting off of the couch, Beast Boy morphed into an elephant, knowing the towering beauties had perfect memories.

When he shifted back, Beast Boy had a dazed expression on his face. It was at that exact moment that Raven walked in, tea cup in hand. Her eyes met Beast Boy's for a mere second, filled with sadness and hurt. Turning her back on him, Raven began another cup of tea. _She doesn't think I remember... _Beast Boy said to himself, shocked.

"Rae-Rae," Beast Boy said. He walked over to where she was standing, right in the same spot as before. This caused Beast Boy to blush and his heart speed up, the memory fresh.

"What would you like Beast Boy?" Raven's voice held no emotion. It was obvious she was hurt.

Digging in his pockets, Beast Boy pulled out one of the chocolates she had given him (yes, he ate most, but not all). He held it in front of Raven's face. "You know," he said, "Animals shouldn't eat chocolate."

"I know. It makes them say weird things."

"Weird, but true." Beast Boy then kissed Raven. It wasn't as passionate as their first kiss, but it held the same meaning. "I wasn't lying. I love you Raven."

"Beast Boy, are you sure the effects of the chocolate have fully worn off?"

"Check, they have."

Raven's hand glowed blue and she placed it over his heart. After a second, she blushed and pulled back. "You're clean." Beast Boy smirked. "Shut up."

"I'm right, you're wrong." Beast Boy's smirk became a smile. He kissed her again, just a peck though.

"Quite teasing," Raven said. She grabbed the front of Beast Boy's uniform and pulled him down into a kiss, this one much longer than the last two. When they pulled apart, she said breathlessly, "Teasing's mean."

**There you are! Not my best, but I kinda had to write it fast. For my boyfriend, who's my gender bended Raven (Or Revan, they both work). Happy Valentines Day!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
